


This Old Coffee Shop

by translester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, One Shot, falling in love at a coffee shop is just such a cute song i hope this is a cute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translester/pseuds/translester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil meets Dan while working at a coffee shop. A year later, Dan wanders back to the same coffee shop, back to Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Old Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know I'm in the middle of writing You That We Search For, but I was listening to Landon Pigg's Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop and had this idea and decided to spend three and a half hours writing it. I hope you enjoy it! By the way, The Black Teas is named after The Black Keys, which has absolutely no relevance to the story but I like the band. Also, the title is from Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop.

Phil walks into the shop at 5 AM, exhausted but alert. He’s the only one in the shop until it opens at 6. Then David and Katie come in to help with the morning rush. Phil’s day passes by like normal until about 11. Phil is cleaning off tables, humming along to Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop, when he hears the ding of the door being opened. He raises his head to greet the customer(s) but stops when he sees who opened the door. A tall brunet walks in, followed closely by a shorter blond guy. The brunet is the most gorgeous person Phil has ever seen and he’s so distracted that he almost drops the mugs he’s holding. Recovering, Phil smiles and greets the men.

“Hello, welcome to The Black Teas. I’m Phil. How are you today?”

The brunet pulls at the sleeves of his sweater nervously and looks around while the blond smiles back and replies, “Very well, thank you.”

Phil walks behind the counter to take their order. By the time they’re done ordering, Phil knows that the blond’s name is Joel and the brunet is named Dan. Also by the time they’re done, Phil knows that Dan and Joel are in a relationship.

Dan and Joel take a seat near a window on the side of the shop and Phil goes back to cleaning. He listens to the couple talking, feeling slightly creepy, but he doesn’t really pay attention to his creepiness because he already loves listening to Dan’s voice. By the time Katie and David come back from their break half an hour later, Phil is sure he has a crush on Dan. He doesn’t listen to the voice in his head telling him that it makes no sense, that he just and barely met Dan, that Dan is in a relationship, and they’ve only ever talked when Dan told his order to Phil. Phil doesn’t mind wistfully crushing on this newfound Dan character.

**A Year Later**

Phil unlocks the door to the shop, grumbling to himself. He’s got first shift for the third time this week, and he’s getting sick of waking up at 4:30 in the morning. He does manage the coffee shop now, so he could, like, demand less early hours or something. He wouldn’t do that though, he’d feel too bad for the people who would replace him. He works on readying the shop for the day for an hour, until Winston and Stella come in and he can open the shop.

At 10, Phil is browsing tumblr on his phone. Business is unusually slow today and there’s nothing for Phil to do at the moment. He looks up from his phone, smiling slightly when he hears Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop starts playing on the radio. He’s always had an affinity for this song, maybe because he hopes it’s relevant to people who come into The Black Teas. Phil adores cute love stories, and he happens to think that coffee shops are a hotspot for cute love stories to start. He himself has nearly been a part of these cute coffee shop love stories a few times, but they’ve never had a happy ending. He closes his eyes and hums along, losing himself in the song and his thoughts. Suddenly, he’s pulled from his mind by a voice saying, uncertainly, “Excuse me.”

Phil jumps. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” Phil tells the customer. He’s about to welcome him to The Black Teas when he realizes that he knows him from somewhere. He unintentionally ignores the brunet saying “That’s okay” while he scours his brain, trying to remember who this man is. He abruptly remembers.

“Dan! Your name is Dan, right?” Phil says.

“Uhm, yes? Do I,” Dan pauses. “Do I know you?”

“Not really, no. You ordered here a year ago or something. Sorry, I must seem really weird. I shouldn’t have mentioned anything.”

“No, it’s fine. I didn’t remember coming here, to be honest. What’s your name?”

Phil laughs, “Nice to know The Black Teas is so forgettable. I’m Phil.”

“Nice to meet you again, Phil.”

“You as well, Dan,” Phil smiles. “So, what would you like to order?”

Dan orders his drink and Phil asks him, “To go?”

Dan hesitates, glancing at the door and back to Phil. “Uhm, I think I’ll stay in here.”

“Great. Your order will be done in a few minutes.”

“Thank you.” Dan goes to sit at the same table that he and Joel sat at a year earlier. As Phil prepares Dan’s coffee, he looks at Dan scrolling through his phone. He feels that same attraction that he had before. He wonders if Dan and his boyfriend are still together. He wonders what it’s like to be in a relationship with Dan. Once Dan’s coffee is done, Phil brings it over to Dan’s table.

Dan looks up and smiles, taking the mug. “Thank you,” he says.

“You’re welcome,” Phil replies. He and Dan look at each other for a moment, until Phil turns around and goes back to the counter. He would’ve stayed over there longer but he wasn’t sure what to say and Dan is too gorgeous to look at for long. Phil is too distracted by looking over at Dan to pay attention to any other customers, so he takes his lunch break early. He grabs a sandwich from the cabinet and makes himself a coffee, and is walking across the shop to the door when Dan’s voice stops him.

“Oh, are you on break? I really wouldn’t mind someone to talk to. That is, if you wanted to,” Dan says.

“Uh, yeah, I am,” Phil replies. “Are you sure you wouldn’t mind talking?” he asks.

“Of course not, I’ve been sitting here alone for twenty minutes.”

Phil laughs and says, “Okay,” while going to sit down across from Dan.

They talk about various things, from music to TV shows to memes. Phil finds it’s extremely easy to talk to Dan, and by the end of Phil’s lunch break, each man is reluctantly standing up from their table.

“It was really very nice talking to you, Phil,” Dan says. “I would probably stay here longer if I didn’t have to go to work.”

“I have to get back to serving thirsty customers, anyway,” Phil replies, and they laugh, despite Phil’s comment being rather unimaginative. Phil is enraptured by Dan and everything seems a bit more exciting than usual right now.

Phil and Dan exchange a smile and Dan walks out of the shop. Phil can’t get the brunet out of his mind for the rest of the day.

The next day, Phil comes into work at 5 again. Near 6, two other employees come in and Phil changes the sign to say “Come in, we’re open!”

A few minutes later, Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop comes on again. Phil laughs, remembering yesterday when Dan came in. Then he remembers the first day he met Dan. This song was playing when Dan came in that day, too. Phil is thinking to himself, _Imagine if Dan came in right now, how funny would that be?_

The door dings as it’s opened by the first customer of the day and Phil says, “Good morning, welcome to The Black Teas.” He moves his gaze to the customer and sees a tired looking Dan. _Oh, my god. He came in during this song,_ Phil thinks. He says, “Oh, hey Dan! Early morning, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Dan yawns. “Earlier than usual. I just got a second job, and I start in an hour.”

“Oh, man, that’s tough. What would you like to order?”

Dan orders a coffee and a croissant. He sits at the table nearest the counter and he and Phil hold a conversation while Phil prepares Dan’s order. They talk as Dan eats, Phil pausing every so often to take another customer’s order. Half an hour later, Phil has learned that Joel and Dan broke up months ago and that if Dan didn’t have his aesthetic to keep up, he would dress in pastel button ups instead of t-shirts. Ten minutes later, Dan is leaving the shop and Phil is wishing his heart would stop beating so fast each time they talked.

The next day, Phil opens the shop again. He’d switched shifts with Katie so he’d open the shop. If anyone had to know, it definitely wasn’t because he was hoping Dan would show up early again today and they could talk for forty minutes. No, it was because he decided to be a decent manager and relieve other employees of having to wake up so early in the morning.

Dan does come in around 6 again, looking even more tired but still happy. He and Phil talk until Dan leaves around 6:40 to go to work. This continues every weekday for months. Phil readies up the shop, Dan comes in at opening time, and stays and talks to Phil until he has to go to work. Phil can feel himself falling for Dan each time he makes him laugh. He’s fine with not acting on his feelings. He’s content to just spam Dan’s phone with emojis while he’s on break.

One day, Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop plays as he’s opening up the shop and Phil smiles and hums along. He starts spinning around a bit, feeling a little silly but wanting to get immersed in the music. Before he can register the sound of the door dinging open, Phil hears a giggle come from the door. He trips as he stops dancing around the coffee shop.

“Good morning, Philip,” Dan says, laughing lightly.

“Oh, my god. You weren’t supposed to see me dancing. That’s so embarrassing,” Phil responds.

Dan shrugs and says, “It’s a good song. I get it.”

_I think that possibly, maybe I’m falling for you._

Phil suddenly thinks, _Oh, my god. I think I’ve fallen for Dan._ He feels his face redden with the revelation. How his affection turned from a harmless crush to something more, Phil isn’t sure, but he doesn’t know what to do with this new information. He decides to try and act natural. He is successful, but once Dan leaves, he’s not sure what to do with himself. How does he confront this? He doesn’t think Dan has feelings for him, so he thinks it’s best to just ignore it.

The next day, Phil is only slightly dreading seeing Dan. He’s as happy as ever to see him, just nervous. He doesn’t want to make the younger man uncomfortable.

Dan comes in around the regular time, and Phil has his order ready. As he and Dan are chatting, Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop comes on. Before Phil has time to notice or react to the song, Dan is on his feet.

“Phil, would you care to accompany me in this dance?” Dan asks Phil.

“Wh-what?” Phil stutters.

Dan walks behind the counter and offers his hand to Phil without saying anything else. Blushing, Phil takes his hand and they start spinning around the coffee shop, both of them giggling.

“You know,” Dan starts, “I think Landon really got it right.” He starts to sing along to the song, “I think that possibly, maybe I’m falling for you.”

Phil stares in disbelief for a moment, then sings with the song, “Yes, there’s a chance that I’ve fallen quite hard over you.” He ends blushing and giggling. This is all so cheesy and he feels like a schoolchild with a playground crush, but he couldn’t care less.

Dan and Phil dance for the rest of the song, getting closer each verse. As they slow to a stop, they’re so close that Phil feels like he’ll never see anything but Dan’s face again and he doesn’t mind it.

Dan moves to close the space still left between them and they’re kissing and Phil has never felt so amazing or light.

_All of the while, all of the while, it was you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr at lestres or on twitter @howlles.


End file.
